Salamander
by blacksteelredfox
Summary: It has been a year. Natsu and Happy finally returned with a bang, and that bang is the century quest they can finally go on! They decided to bring a bunch of friends, so not just Team Natsu. Everyone that went to Tenroujima is with them! They’re going to need all the help they can get on this one. Join Fairy Tail on their 100 Year Quest!


**_Hello! I'm here and ready to write this chapter!!! Ehh, kinda IDK_**

 ** _Chapter 1: It's A Secret_**

 ** _POV: Lucy Heartfilia_**

"Come on Natsu! Happy! We have a big day today!" I grin and skip to the guild with the boys trailing behind me.

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Natsu grumbles to Happy.

"I don't know, she's only ever happy when she hears about all of the reward money." Happy mumbles back.

"You know I can still hear you!" I yell and a vain pops out of my forehead. I sigh. "I can't believe we're actually going on a century quest! It'll be so cool to see everywhere as we travel! And think about the reward!" I fantasize about my life in elegance.

"See, I told ya!" Happy giggles.

"Shut it, cat!" I snap.

"Do we have to go on a train?" Natsu groans and I can practically hear him gagging and his stomach churning.

"Tell you what, if you agree to go on the train or any transportation, you can lay your head in my lap and I'll actually try to comfort you." I turn around and smile at him with sympathy. He grabs my shoulders and grins.

"Really? You'd do that?!" He cheers like a little kid getting a new toy. I nod and smile. "Yes!!!" He jumps up and pumps his fist in the air, letting go of my shoulders.

"Ughhhhhhh..." Natsu groans from his seat. "Guys... I think this is my death ride... someone do me a solid and kill me now."

Gray cracks his knuckles and smirks almost sadistically. "On it!" Erza grasps him by his left shoulder blade. He shoots up from his position slightly.

"Gray..." she lets out a slight possessive-sounding growl.

"I was just kidding!" Gray tries to squirm out of her death-grip.

"Good." Erza says and lets him go. Since he was trying so hard just to get away from her, he accidentally sling-shotted himself to the end of the train... right next to Juvia.

"Could it be? My beloved Gray~Sama decided to sit with Juvia! Juvia is ecstatic!" She fangirls and grabs him.

"Starting to agree with Natsu on this one..." he lets out a groan.

I laugh and look at poor Natsu across from me. I motion him to come over to me and he slams into me on accident. I was about to let out a frustrated yelp as he had slammed into my chest. I just sigh and take his head and put it onto my lap. I run my fingers through his spiky, salmon hair, he yells at me all the time when I call it pink, and I smile at him as I see he has the cute shaky smile on his face. I think I'm finally making him feel better.

Happy glares at Natsu in jealousy. I sigh and motion him to come over as well and I pet him with my other hand. Now a year ago, Happy would be making fun of 'our love for each other' and just hanging out with Carla and attempting to give her a fish instead, but the three of us grew closer than before. I normally would've screamed at Natsu for... Well... that, but I know he's in a weak state and I feel bad for him.

Wendy has a special spell for this sort of situation, motion sickness, but she is too exhausted, to heal all of the dragon slayers, from her last mission she went on with Carla. Speaking of which, I look at the white exceed sitting behind me. She seems be troubled.

"Are you alright, Carla?" I ask her and she nods. Lie one. "Carla..."

"No. I'm not." Carla sighs.

"Gray~Sama!" I hear Juvia yell in the background.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask her and I notice her nod. She flies over the seat and plops down next to me on the other side of Natsu and Happy.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." I say and smile slightly.

"Ugh Juvia... What could you possibly want?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this whole century quest. I feel like it's all a big hoax and we've all been baited."

"Oh.. was it a vision?" I ask her and she just nods again. She's very quiet compared to Happy.

"You of course, Gray~Sama!!"

"THAT'S SO CREEPY!!!"

"I wish I could help you." I say.

"Talking about it will be just enough for me right now. I truly thank you for this, Lucy. It means a lot to knows someone, other then Wendy, cares about me so much." Carla says with a slight blush painted on her face.

"Well I know someone else who cares just as much." I gesture towards the sleeping blue cat I'm still petting.

"Someone really cares about you just as much too, Lucy." Carla smirks.

"W-What?! Natsu?! No!"

"Don't lose him. And plus we all know what your case or love is!" She whispers something and flies away.

"What does she mean by 'don't lose him?" I think aloud.

 ** _Yay! Chapter end!_**

 ** _What did Carla say?_**

 ** _Lucy can tell Carla knows something more..._**

 ** _Oh I wonder! Find out next chapter._**


End file.
